


Dear Angel,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo reply Orlando with a new letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Angel,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this story, there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers that prevents them from being at the same place. This leads to them sending letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),

Dear Angel,

Reading your reply of my last declaration brought me almost to tears as well. I will stand fast with what I expressed and not change my mind or love.

I do not want to press this, but please do not promise something you know would be hard to live up to… something you know would be hard and you can probably not hold. I will be happy as long as you want to stay, but my love will not keep you in any chains. As an angel, you are a free spirit and no one can cage you.

What I can agree on is that you promise to you keep things that make you happy. Would it be to find someone else that would make you happy? That is what I hope is not true my love. Of course, I can not deny that I would want to be selfish and keep you to myself. It would be selfish of me to wish there could never be anyone else for you. I just want to be realistic, if nothing unforeseeable happens, like an accident, a crime or fatal sickness and during the recovery I would be there to the end of days with you. I wish anything of those things would happen soon to us are slim. The only thing I can come to think of is I would say it is unavoidable that I would precede you in livening.

Even if I am not with you, as you read this I can see how you sit there shaking your head so your dark curls fly. You are saying or probably rather more thinking that I should not say it. However, I do. We do know it is the truth. It is true as much as my name is Viggo. It is true as much as I do love you.

This is not supposed to make you sad, angry or anything. It does come from my heart and what I said in my last letters. It is from my soul that you should know absolutely everything. My hope is that this will not push us away from each other. If you feel that our time is short, I can promise you that I will show you the opposite when we are together next time. Actually, I think I already look forward to showing you how much love I have for you. Do you hear that?

Love, Love, Love…

Angel, I miss you so damn much. Let the time fly!

Forever yours,  
Viggo

Ps. Jag elsker dig!

**Author's Note:**

> Orlando will reply with Dear Viggo 1


End file.
